Inuyasha's admission of his love
by Kayhi
Summary: Follows what happens when Inu-yasha leaves the past
1. Inuyasha's favorite person

"Mommy? What's a... half-breed?" a young boy, with silver hair asks his mother.  
A tear falls down the mother's cheek. She knew that, someday, this day would come.  
"A half-demon..."  
Those three words echo in Inu-yasha's mind, as he thinks of his beloved Kagome. 'Kagome...' he thinks to himself, as she enters the room.  
Inu-yasha looks at her kimono. "Kagome, can't you wear something a little more casual? Please?"  
Kagome gives him a glaring look. Not quite a look of hatred, but a look of annoyance. She sits down, beside him, and they begin to fall asleep. Iny-yasha gently combs her hair with his hands.  
'Kagome... If only I could tell you how I feel about you.' Inu-yasha thinks to himself, as he wakes himself and Kagome up from their dream.  
"Inu-yasha? Why are you taking me out to dinner?"  
'I love you!' he thinks to himself. "Because I thought I might like to try some more of this modern food. If RAMEN is that good, the other food must be really, really, really good!" Inu-yasha says. Deep down, his heart, once vile and full of hate, has become kinder, and full of love, even if it is only for his beloved Kagome.  
Inu-yasha takes his dear Kagome to the restaurant, and she sits with him, not the friends she invited.  
'Inu-yasha... if you weren't such an ass sometimes, I would love you... more than now.'  
"What do you want to eat?" Inu-yasha asks, as he nuzzles her neck.  
Kagome looks at the menu, and chooses something. She gently tweaks his ears, and smiles. "You look so cute with those, Inu-yasha!"  
'I would tell you to shut the hell up, but I don't want to get 'sit'ted by you. I don't want to ruin the time you have with your friends.  
A memory of Kikyo enters his mind.  
"You know, Inu-yasha, if you used the Shikon no Tama to become a human... we could be together... I would be relieved of my duties, and you'd be a human," Kikyo had said. She was supposed to bring him the jewel the next day.  
"So, Kagome, how are you doing with that cute boy beside you?" one of her friends asks.  
"Good..."  
Inu-yasha, for some reason, can feel her love for him. Only for a split second...  
"Kagome... when we're done here... do you, maybe, want to do something else?"  
"Like what?" Kagome questions.  
'Inu-yasha... this is all I've wanted from you! You're doing good...'  
Inu-yasha concentrates, and comes up with an idea. "The park?"  
Kagome shrugs, and agrees.  
They eat, and spend their time in the park, talking. Kagome twists her ankle (on purpose), and she sits down.  
"Kagome? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think..."  
"Stupid bitch..." Inu-yasha says, by accident. Kagome knows that, and pulls him down, onto a tree. He leans against it, and she rests her head on his chest. He lays there happily, inhaling her sweet smell.  
"Inu-yasha... I have something I need to say to you."  
"So do I..."  
"We'll say it on the count of three... 1... 2... 3!"  
"I love you!" they both say at the same time.  
"...Inu-yasha... I guess you feel the same way about me as I do about you..."  
Kagome sits there, patiently, waiting for sleep to ensnare her in its trap. Inu-yasha gently bites her ear, and she smiles.  
"G'night..."  
The two lovers fall asleep, and the night passes. Kagome wakes up first, and it isn't until she feels a sharp pain in her ankle that she remembers the events of the night before.  
She knows nothing important happened, like a kiss. But... she remembers him biting her ear, and admitting his love for her, and the dinner.   
"Kagome!" her friends yell, afraid of what could have happened to their friend. They find her, Inu-yasha helping her along to her house.  
"Are you okay? KAgome?" her mother asks.  
"Yes mother. Nothing important happened. Except, he finally told me how he feels."  
Inu-yasha looks at his precious Kagome, and smiles. He, without thinking, kisses her sweet lips, the second kiss he has ever, um, had?  
"Inu-yasha... I have a favor to ask of you..."  
Inu-yasha gently pushes her hair back. "What?"  
"Go tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo that you won't be coming back... unless I decide to go back."  
Inu-yasha does so. "Well, that went pretty well... but... uh... if they come here, I SWEAR! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!"  
Kagome smiles, and the two kiss again.  
*****************************************************************************  
"Miroku? Why did Inu-yasha say he wasn't comin' back?" Shippo asks, as he ponders his missing Kagome. "Kagome..."  
"Oh, shut up, you little youkai! She loves Inu-yasha!" Sango yells, as she stands up. She sits near Miroku, and snuggles up to him.  
"What are you doin'...?" Miroku asks Sango as she falls asleep.  
Miroku thinks to himself... (AND NOT ABOUT HOW TO GET SANGO TO BEAR HIM A CHILD!)  
'I haven't tried to touch her ass lately... maybe that's why she's cuddling up with me..."  
Miroku's hand instinctively tries to touch her bottom, and he stops it, just at her waist. Sango smiles, and Miroku falls asleep.  
'Maybe... maybe this is how I should act...'  
*****************************************************************************  
"Inu-yasha! Where'd he go. DAMN IT, INU-YASHA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
Inu-yasha pokes his head out from behind a tree. 'DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!'  
Suddenly, he hears something. "Inu-Y-a-a-sha-a-a?"  
He jumps out from behind the tree, and finds his beloved Kagome, leaning by a tree, crying.  
"Kagome! What's wrong?" Inu-yasha asks, as he sits by her. Her scent isn't as nice as it once was...  
"Inu-yasha! You're back!" Kagome's scent goes back to normal. She kisses him, and Inu-yasha feels his heart leap in his chest.  
"Kagome... what's this marriage thing your mother keeps talking about?"  
Kagome looks at Inu-yasha with an odd look on her face. She explains it, and Inu-yasha smiles.  
"Can we do that? Get married?"  
Kagome nods, and a joyful tear escapes her eyes.  
'He's willing to make a sacrifice for me?'  
*****************************************************************************  
"Sango, wake up. It's time to wake up..." Miroku says, as he thinks of what happened the night before.  
'Now she's going to hate me...' he thinks to himself, as his precious Sango wakes up, clutching blanket around her naked body.  
Sango kisses him, something which surprises him.  
"I'm really sorry... about last night..."  
"I'm not..." Sango says, a bit of (this is something you never saw comin'!) happiness in her voice.  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's the end for now! 


	2. Chapter 2: Just filler junk

"Mom! Where is she?" Kagome says, as she looks for both her mother and Sota. "Sota! MOM!"  
"Give it up, Kagome. Their scent isn't even around here anymore," Inu-yasha says, as he sits down on the chair behind him.  
"Inu-yasha? Do you really want to get married?"  
"Yeah! I love you. My demon part hates you, my human part loves you. My human side is much more powerful than my demon side."  
"Right..."  
*****************************************************************************  
"OH! EWWW! GROSS!!!!!!" Shippo screams, as he sees both Miroku and Sango nude, in the bed. This is morning. Sango smiles, and kisses him.  
"SHIPPO!"  
Shippo runs out, but not quite as fast as Sango. She catches up with him, and he quickly smells her. 'Is she with child?'  
"What's wrong, Shippo? You have a glazed look on your face."  
"Wha?"  
*****************************************************************************  
"Mom, Inu-yasha and I are getting married."  
Kagome's mother looks at Inu-yasha, and back at her. "Why? He's not as cute as that Hojo boy."  
"MOM!!!!"  
Her mother smiles, and Sota comes in. "YOu and Inu-yasha are getting married?"  
Kagome nods, and Sota smiles. "Cool! Inu-yasha's going to be my brother-in-law!"  
'Inu-yasha... I've always wanted this..."  
*****************************************************************************  
"Shippo? Why do you keep sniffing me?" Sango asks, as she looks at the young youkai. "Hellloooo?"  
"I think that you're... what's that word Kagome used? Pregnant."  
Sango looks at him. "Well... that would explain a hell of a lot."  
Shippo goes up, and sits in a tree.  
  
Next time...  
Sango gives birth. Inu-yasha and Kagome get married. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all jump through the well. 


	3. A marriage, and Shippo's new friend

Almost a year after the end of Chapter 2  
"Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku asks.  
"NO! YOU STUPID DUMBASS! I'M GIVING BIRTH!"  
Shippo is waiting outside, as he thinks about his beloved Kagome. He jumps in the well...  
*****************************************************************************  
"WEll, I'm glad that's over!" Inu-yasha says, as he takes off his clothes, and puts on his normal garb. He takes his new wife out to the well, and they sit on the edge, talking.  
"Hi, guys!" Shippo says, as he emerge from the well.  
"Shippo? You can't go five minutes without gettin' seasick, but you didn't get sick in there..."  
"SHUTUP!" Shippo yells, as he jumps on Inu-yasha's head. Inu-yasha grabs the young Kitsune, and slams him into the ground. "OWIE!"  
"Shippo, I'm not going to protect you anymore. Inu-yasha and I are married."  
Shippo looks at his beloved Kagome, his eyes beginnning to water.  
Another two people come through the well. Not Miroku and Sango, but Sesshomaru and Rin.  
"Shippo!" Rin squeals with happiness, as she hugs her friend.  
"Hi, Rin."  
"Rin miss Shippo very much!" Rin says.  
Shippo and Rin became very good friends while Shippo was trapped in Sesshomaru's fortress.  
"Sesshomaru? Why are you here?" Inu-yasha asks, as his big brother lays down on the grassy lawn.  
"Can Rin stay here? SHe loves Shippo to death." Sesshomaru looks at his hanyou brother.   
"Yes, I guess... but Shippo might not be staying here."  
"Is that what I asked? I think not!"  
"Sorry..."  
Sesshomaru gently kisses Rin goodbye, and jumps back into the well. Rin goes back to hugging Shippo.  
*****************************************************************************  
3 years later  
"Shippo? Where'd he go this time?" Rin questions the air, as she plays hide-and-seek with her best friend.  
Shippo creeps up behind her. "I'm..." he whispers, "right..." he says softly, "HERE!"  
He grabs her hand, and tackles her to the ground. "Shippo! Stop!"  
"What?"  
Rin begins tickling him back. They realize how close they are together now. They're thirteen, both of them. Rin moves her head so that it is mere millimeters from his. They gently kiss, but that innocent kiss becomes much more passionate.  
"I love you, Rin..."  
"I love you, too..."  
Rin scratches his ears, and he caresses her back. The two smile, and end up on the floor, so close to mating that it isn't even funny. They blush, bright red, and stand up. The hold each other, just as Kagome comes home with her daughter, Kayhi.  
"Mommy? Why are Uncle Shippo and Aunt Rin holding each other?"  
"I don't know, Kayhi... let's leave them for now."  
They leave, and Shippo gently swishes his tail around Rin's body.  
*****************************************************************************  
"MOMMY! MOMMY! KON'S HITTING ME!" Sango's daughter yells, as she is tormented by her twin brother.  
"Kon, stop hitting your sister!" Sango yells, and she picks up her 3 year old son.  
"I'm sorry, mommy."  
"DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"  
  
What will happen between Rin and Shippo? Nothing? Everything? Find out! 


End file.
